Blossom (1998 TV series)
Blossom '(voiced by Catherine Cavadini) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Description Blossom is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She has a light pink dress, light pink eyes, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Her red hair is in a long, flat ponytail in a hairpin and a large red bow. She has tubes for arms and legs, no stick out nose or ears, and her eyes are big. She loves to be in charge, and at times, that can get the best of her. At times, she can be vain and over-bearing, and often bossy over her sisters. Despite this, she loves to play peace-maker over her sisters if they fight, even though she is quick to argue with Buttercup. She plays mother often between her sisters, especially on Bubbles. She comforts them and gives them plans. She is all for school but is the stupidest. She usally gives the first blow to villians, and sometimes speaks for her sisters. Her special ability is ice-breath, and at first, this made her sisters jealous. She hates to be wrong, and never shows her emotions unless very upset. She plans everything out, and speaks in a business like way to Professor and others. She doesn't beat around the bush, and is usally in the center of her sisters. She is careful and loves rules, and believes in respecting older people, which made her sisters angry. She appears to be closer to Bubbles, and likes to fight with Buttercup. She is usually the center of attention, and refers to her sisters as 'girls.' All in all, she is a very cool and smart but ditzy and arrogant girl. In the episode "Oops, I did it again", the Professor was dreaming that he made normal little girls. The normal version of Blossom was named Bertha in that episode. Likes and Dislikes '''Likes *Making plans *Going to school *Solving crimes Dislikes *Buttercup's insubordination *Crime and villiany *Being a "jinx" (Not So Awesome Blossom) *Failing tests Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She is dressed with a gold-plated "eagle" hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress, a blue bodysuit with a big white star on the front, blue shoes, a long red cape, a star-shaped hairclip when seen from behind and gold bracelets. She constrains foes with her "Lariet of Guilt". She chose this persona after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Gal (inspired by Wonder Woman). Her mode of transportation is via driving her "Freedom Mobile" designed in red white and blue Stars and Stripes. It is a large blue car with red and white stripes on the hood, big gold wings in back, a white star on each side, and a jet exhaust nozzle mounted on the back of it. Magical Abilities Her special magical power is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been known to breathe fire, like Brick. In "Ice Sore", surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets", contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts" and "Cover Up"). Blossom, on many occasions and through out the series, has shown she is a genius, using her smarts from everything to having science toys and showing it off at school, and on some occasions saving the world. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's real name is Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, Haipā Burossamu) being her alter-ego. Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom" and uses a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. However, she is not as intelligent as the original, is a bit boy-crazy, given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for candy and other sugary and fatty foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very angry. Although she is often easily distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Bubbles and Buttercup wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts. Momoko uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Blossom full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Blossom currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are, "Strawberry Daifuku Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", and "Shooting Yo-yo". Momoko has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Momoko, like the original Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. Trivia *Blossom is the only member of The Powerpuff Girls with long hair. Category:Characters